Little surprises
by TARDISshipper
Summary: Dean finds a little something on the internet using Sam's laptop, and Sam happens to be there when he does so. Who could blame him for not taking advantage? Wincest, Panty!Kink, Bottom!Sam. Based of a fanart I saw.


Sam walks from the bathroom, back into their shared motel room. They just got back from another case, routine salt and burn this time. Nothing too bad this time, just a few scrapes. He sees that Dean is on his laptop. At this point, he doesn't even question it. He's pretty aware what his brother does on his laptop and he really doesn't want to linger on the thought, not in the other's company. He flops down on the unoccupied bed and stares aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Sammy." Dean says, breaking through Sam's current thought process.

"Yeah?" He asks, turning to the other, only to see an image pulled up on the laptop screen.

"What's this?" Sam visibly pales, and his eyes widen as he sees himself, with a ribbon tied around his neck neatly, and the rest of him is clad in a pretty little black pair of lace panties, and stockings that stretch over long legs. The next words uttered are a series of incoherent phrases, and stutters.

"Where… Where did you find that?" He swallows after asking. Dean gives an incredulous look.  
"Internet." He replies, as he closes the laptop.

Sam sighs, and then pulls himself together to answer. "They felt nice, alright?" Dean stares at him for a moment in silence, the air in the room growing tense.  
"That's... Really hot." That's all Dean says. Sam's eyes widen, not quite expecting that reaction from the other. Against his better judgment he continues speaking.

"To be, honest with you, I'm kind of, wearing the stockings and panties right now actually." He murmurs. Dean licks his lips, erection growing.

"Pants off, now." He commands, eyes starting to fill with lust. Sam's hands shakily unbutton the pants, and then slide the zipper down. He pulls off the pants and discards them on the floor. He looks to Dean, who only gestures for him to come over.  
"C'mere." He says in a husky voice. Dean almost groans at the sight of his brother in that pretty little pair of panties, the other was surely packing heat. Sam saunters over slowly, as soon as he reaches the other, his lips are claimed by the other in a powerful kiss.

Sam moans into the kiss as he feels the older hunter's hands trail down and squeeze his erection through the fabric. "I, did this for you… Figured you'd like it, the next time we went at it, you know?" He manages to gasp out. Dean smirks at him.  
"Baby boy, you know me so freaking well." He hugs Sam tight, and gropes him through the fabric once more. Sam moans loudly. "Damnit Dean—Touch me again." Dean complies with his request and squeezes again. He leans up to speak in Sam's ear, breath hot.

"Climb on my lap." It's not a question, he's not asking, and Sam knows that. So as soon as Dean sits, he swings one leg up and wraps an arm around Dean as he complies. "What now?" The younger hunter murmurs. "This." The older cupped Sam's ass firmly. "Still keepin' up with workouts. God I love you Sam, you're fuckin' hot, you know that?" His gaze fixates on his brother. He immediately attacks the stocking-clad hunter's neck with kisses, and then in one spot, teeth clamps down on the skin of his collarbone. Sam tilts his head up, leaving more room for the other as he lets out deep moans.

He starts to grind against Dean in his lap, causing the other to react with a smirk, and to lay him on his stomach.

"Ass in the air, Sammy." Sam does so, and he hears the cap of a lube bottle snap open. Dean pours a good amount on each finger before inserting one finger into the other's entrance.  
Sam hisses, feeling pain, and then immediate pleasure. He grips the sheets lightly. Dean inserts another finger and begins scissoring Sam's entrance. He none too lightly presses against his younger brother's sweet spot. "A-ah… Fuck... Yes, Dean, right there." He feels waves of pleasure crash through him as his moans grow louder, voice growing hoarse, the gained pleasure causes him to immediately buck against the fingers.

"God Sam, I've only got my fingers in you and you're screaming already." He taunts, pressing them again. That causes Sam to almost whimper.

"Y-yes, Dean. They feel good, so good. I'm close-" That was when Dean's smirk widened. He pulled his fingers out. Before Sam can speak, Dean breaks in. "Guess you're gonna have to wait, Sammy. Got another case, remember?" He laughs and then goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. He immediately comes back out after, and stops Sam's hands when they're reaching for his member to find release.

"Ah, ah, nope. No touch." The younger hunter scowls. "Fucking tease." Dean snorts in reply. "Says the one in pretty black panties, and stockings." Sam cocks an eyebrow as he sees Dean digging into his bag and bringing out a small item.

For the second time that day, Sam paled.

Dean was holding a vibrator, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Put it in, Sammy." Sam growls.

"It's Sam." Dean rolls his eyes. "You pretty much had no objection when I was finger fucking you, but whatever, Sam. Put it in, and leave it in all day, or no release for you." He tosses the vibrator to Sam, and begrudgingly, the other puts it in."How do I turn this on?"

"That's the fun part. **You **don't." As his younger brother gives him a questioning look, a remote comes into view, and he turns the knob to level one.  
Sam covers his mouth to stifle any moans.

"Time to go, Sam." He goes to gather his stuff, pocketing the remote. "And by the way, keep the panties and stockings on under, and I _might_ just have a surprise for when you get back." He grins. Sam's grunting, biting his lip as he gets dressed.

And then Dean had to turn it up one level. He was going to have a field day with this, and Sam knew it.

As soon as they arrive to the room, Dean pulls Sam into a rough kiss. "I owe you an orgasm, Sam."  
And just like that, Sam's on his back, and Dean's removing his pants. He shut off the vibrator in the car, but not before toying with Sam by raising it to its highest level. The noises he made were ones Dean are never going to let him live down.

Dean spreads Sam's legs and pulls the panties off. "I'm gonna fuck you with the stockings on, Sammy." He smirks.

And just like that, Dean claimed what was his, and it was good.

If one looked closely the following morning, they'd note Sam walked with a slight limp, and Dean wore the biggest smile he's ever had, each time he watched Sam walk.

**END**


End file.
